Y, después
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: Después del terror, después de la pasión...el amor...la angustia...después de lo que parece el final de una guerra...Si has perdido a quién ha conseguido que, una vez, sobrevivieras a todo...Dime...¿Continuarías con tu existencia?AquilesBriseida


Y, después…

¿Por qué¿Por qué no tenía el valor para afrontar la vida sin aquel hombre? Anteriormente a todo aquello…había pasado tantas horas con los ojos cerrados, abandonando el mundo sobre el que respiraban las almas de un purgatorio incomprendido…repleto de ansias de poder, guerra, destrucción, angustia, dolor…Tan sólo había depositado fe en las creencias inculcadas por la gente que la rodeaba, de tal forma que, incluso, había decidido elegir la virginidad como medio para sobrevivir a aquella tortura de universo…Era una criatura tan inocente…Tan ajena a todo…y, aún así, tan consciente de sus ansias de paz y prosperidad…Todas las personas que la conocían tenían por seguro que acabaría siendo una fiel portavoz de los dioses en los que tanto creía…Un ser tan cándido y puro…que embargaría de deseo y felicidad a hombres y a mujeres…

¡Qué poco imaginaban el verdadero destino de aquella troyana! Briseida…¡Qué poco imaginaba, entonces, que la persona que lograría hacerle ver entre todo aquel cúmulo de oscuridad y agonía iba a ser un hombre que destacaba, más que en cualquier otra cosa, en el arte de verter sangre y ser recordado mediante la desgraciada y agonizante palabra con la cual ella se estremecía!..."La guerra"…El bravo Aquiles…El gran guerrero…Temido, respetado…admirado por infinidad de seres humanos que ni tan siquiera sentían poseer la suficiente sutileza, la suficiente osadía…el suficiente valor…para pronunciar aquel nombre…Tan poderoso, tan ingenioso, tan increíblemente fuerte y ágil como para destrozar, desgarrar y acabar con la vida de cuantos intentaran vencer a aquel hijo de dioses…Un hombre con el único anhelo de perdurar con el transcurso de los siglos como el guerrero que ganó todas aquellas batallas y llegó a tales extremos que, incluso, los soberanos se estremecieron ante su ira y su reveldía…Aquel hombre…que nada más conocer a Briseida llegó a replantearse aquellos designios y deseos de permanecer en el recuerdo de la tierra y cuantos la poblaban y la poblarían…Aquel hombre que hizo visualizar una esperanza y admiración en una manera de pensar y de actuar que no era como la de ninguna de las personas con las que había convivido…Realmente, sintió una luz repleta de ansiedad y aguda existencia inusual en aquellos ojos azules que la observaban con sarcasmo y hermosura…Una brisa de nuevas sensaciones que el mundo jamás habría conseguido transmitirle sino fuera porque aquel hombre le sonreía…le observaba y le amaba de aquella manera tan grotesca y propia de una sola persona. Briseida le correspondió desde el instante en que vio como aquel bravo guerrero decaía y sucumbía ante los ideales de la joven…Cuando su fuerte y fornido cuerpo le atrapó bajo sus músculos y sus labios se desprendieron sobre su boca, saboreándola con lasciva insistencia y aferrándose a ella como si fuese lo más importante que hubiera logrado jamás…Cuando sus manos exploraron el cuerpo de la troyana y convirtieron los suspiros de ambos en una sola y única melodía al unir sus cuerpos y llevarse la virginidad a la que ella se había agarrado igual que un hambriento y desgraciado chiquillo se aferra a la única migaja de pan que la queda…Sin embargo, no pudo sentir más dichosa y menos arrepentida que entonces…Incluso, después de que murieran las intenciones del griego de abandonar la guerra contra Troya por compartir aquella paz con ella…Después de acabar con la vida de su querido primero Héctor…continuaba amando a Aquiles tan tenue y desesperadamente como había experimentado desde el primer momento…

Él había sido sarcástico con ella…Se había comportado con la sacerdotisa del modo más sorprendente que hubiese visto…Le había hecho replantearse miles de cosas importantes para ella y su vida…Le había tratado con una dulzura salvaje con la que había llegado a pensar que no necesitaba nada más que del amor y la pasión que Aquiles le profesaba…para conservar la vida…Y cuando vio como Paris extendía su arco y disparaba una flecha que traspasó el talón de su amado…fueron tantos…los gritos y las súplicas…pero, su primo no cesó…Igual que nos ocurre o nos ocurriría a todos…la venganza se introduce en nosotros y asciende por todas partes hasta ensordecer nuestros oídos y no dejarnos escuchar más que el reclamo de la sangre de nuestro enemigo…La visión de Aquiles desfallecer…entregándole sus últimas palabras a ella…comprendiendo ambos, al fin, que la paz de la muchacha había conseguido introducirse en él, a pesar de la guerra que habitaba y correteaba por sus venas…Aquella visión acompañó a Briseida desde el momento en que besó sus labios por última vez hasta el instante en el que ahora yacía sobre una mullida cama, rodeada por sus seres queridos que aún continuaban con vida…y Paris a su lado…apretando su mano con fuerza…suplicándole que no se muriera…que no abandonara el mundo de los humanos por el único hecho de que su amado Aquiles lo hubiese hecho ya…pero, era demasiado tarde…No culpaba a su querido primo de haber sido el responsable de que su bravo guerrero ya no estuviera junto a ella…pero, no podía continuar respirando un aire que ya no continuaba alimentando la vida de aquel griego dueño de su alma, desgarrada por él mismo…Briseida cerró los ojos y no notó ningún dolor…Dejó de escuchar los gritos y sollozos de sus familiares y el tacto de la mano de Paris…Sintió como si cayera en el vacío y unas ráfagas de viento helado le recorriesen por completo el cuerpo…y le condujeran al resultado desconocido de la muerte…No pensaba en sus creencias de toda la vida…Ni en los dioses…Ni siquiera en Apolo, el único al que se había propuesto entregar…El único dios al que verdaderamente respondió, una vez…¡Qué más daban ya, todas esas cosas? Fuera a donde fuera y acabara como acabara…no le importaba…Ya no…

Finalmente, se decidió a abrir, de nuevo, los ojos. Pero, poco duró aquel suceso, ya que una fina, pero increíble, capa de luz brillante y cegadora como el sol le deslumbró de improvisto y le condenó a permanecer con el rostro cubierto con las manos…para proteger sus ojos y…por temor…¿Qué…qué era aquello¿Qué…qué ocurría¿Iba a ser castigada por aquella radiante luz que se desprendía contra ella? Poco a poco, sintió el fulgor cada vez más cercano…hasta que tan sólo les separarían unos escasos centímetros.

- Abre los ojos, Briseida…Ábrelos…y mírame…- al escuchar aquella inesperada voz, la joven apartó las manos de su rostro y dejó ver a sus ojos lo que jamás creyó que volverían a ver...¡Aquiles¡Benditos fueran los dioses¡Aquiles! Volvía…¡Volvía a ser él! A pesar de la muerte y el temor…A pesar de encontrarse perdidos en el inevitable y desconocido paraje celestial o diabólico que la muerte les había deparado…Aquel mismo temor y aquella misma muerte les volvían a reunir de nuevo de un modo tan grotesco y milagroso que ni siquiera se hacía dar de importancia…

Briseida tardó poco en refugiarse en los brazos del guerrero, los cuales volvían a estrecharla con fuerza contra su esbelto cuerpo…Aquiles sonrió con picardía y, nuevamente, atrajo a la joven hacía sus labios…Volvieron a besarse…Volvieron a rozar entre ellas sus suaves pieles desnudas y volvieron a hacer oír sus gemidos por cada rincón de aquella especie de paraíso…Una vez más, vivirían los dos juntos sin que los dioses o la guerra consiguieran algo más contra ellos…Ahora y por siempre habitarían en aquel reino inédito…y, fueran cuales fueran aquellos parajes, carecerían por siempre de importancia…

3


End file.
